


Sweet Surrender

by ThisWasInevitable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, Bandits & Outlaws, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lonesome Moth, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader request, Rough Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: A reader requested Indrid and Ducks wedding/wedding night from Lonesome Moth.You can...kind of read this as a standalone? But honestly it'll read better if you read Lonesome Moth first.





	Sweet Surrender

The train thunders through the night, northbound from the remains of the small town of Kepler, Nevada. 

Aboard the train is Duck Newton, former sheriff of a town that is all but destroyed. Many of its inhabitants are on board with him. Dani and Aubrey sleep curled together, Ned stretches out on the seat behind them. Barclay plays cards with Juno, Pigeon, and a few of the non-sylph. residents who didn’t flee when the town came under attack. Mama sits with her hat drawn over her eyes, though Duck can tell she’s as awake as he is. 

And beside him, head resting against his shoulder, is Indrid Cold. His eyes shut tight behind his red glasses, breathing slow and even. 

They will be alright. This is the refrain Duck repeats in his mind like a prayer in hopes of one day believing it. They are heading for a new home, they are alive, they are together. They will be alright.

He gazes out the window, the view a strange mixture of the dark plains outside and the warm image of his reflection. Indrid shifts against him, and Duck looks down at their joined hands. Runs his thumb over the silver ring on Indrids finger. It is at this moment that he realizes he has forgotten something.

“Oh shit.” He says, sharply enough that Indrids eyes snap open.

“What is it? Trouble?”

“We still ain’t married!” 

Indrid sits up groggily and blinks at him.

“Is the state of our union, or lack thereof, news to you?”

“No, it’s just, shit, we oughta make things official before we get to Wyomin'. Want to make damn sure there ain’t no question in the eye of the law or anyone else that we’re together.”

Indrid nods in understanding, “Well then, we best do it now.”

“Now? On the train?”

A shrug.

“Why not?”

Duck opens his mouth to supply a reason and comes up short. While he’d prefer to have Jane and other family present, that isn’t feasible unless they’re willing to cart themselves all the way to Wyoming, which he knows they likely aren’t. And his kin, in truth, are more or less all present on the train. They have the rings, their friends, each other.

The only reason he can think of is-

“If you say you do not wish to because you think I deserve a proper, elaborate wedding, I will remind you that I spent much of my life in caves and run-down hotels.” 

Well, there goes that reason. 

“Guess we’re gettin' married now.”

“You realize my friend that you need a certificate and witnesses?”

“Jesus, Ned, how long were you eavesdroppin for?”

“Long enough. And while I admire your impulsive spirit, you cannot do this alone.” He stands up on his seat.

“What do you me-”

“Citizens of Kepler!”

“-or for Christs sake.” Duck groans, hand rubbing his forehead as Indrid tries not to laugh. 

“Our brave sheriff and his disreputable, though now-reformed, betrothed are to be married tonight! Which means we have” Ned removes a pocket watch and glances at it, “half an hour to give this car an appropriately celebratory air. So hop to it!” 

The train car fills with murmurs, which become a chatter, which become a commotion. Barclay disappears to the dining car to call in a favor (he helped them when one of their cooks fell ill) as Mama digs through a satchel of official documents.

“Gotta have a spare..aha, there you are.” She pulls out a blank wedding certificate. 

“I need at least two witnesses. Y’all got anyone who you want standin' up beside you?”

Duck looks to Leo, who simply nods with a small smile, and at Ned and Aubrey who both beam. 

“I’d like Barclay and Dani to stand with me, if that’s alright.” Indrid looks to Dani for confirmation and she smiles.

“Have someone who’s standin' with you hold onto the rings so you can exchange ‘em. Wait, shit, we ain’t got an officiant.” Mama frowns.

“That’s fine by me.” Duck loops an arm around Indrids waist.

“Trouble is, it ain’t fine in most states.” Mama taps the blank space on the certificate where the officiant has to sign. 

“Excuse me.” The trio turn to find an older gentleman with wire glasses addressing them “I believe I may be able to help.”

Indrid cocks his head.

“Really, Mr. McElroy? Even after I blew up your bank?”

“You barely put a hole in it” Duck corrects. 

“Bygones. Before I married, I was actually a reverend. Had to move on to something more lucrative once the boys came along. But I believe my signature will still do the trick.”

Duck looks at Mama, who shrugs.

“Good enough for me. Fellas, how about you sign this here certificate for me so we can check that off the list.” 

Duck signs his name, passes the pen to Indrid, who does the same. Mama looks at the signature and raises an eyebrow. Duck follows her gaze. Beside his name, written in a familiar scrawl are the words:

_Indrid Newton_

“Think it’s best if I shed what traces of my infamous past I can.” Indrid offers softly. 

Barclay returns with the news that the dining car will at least send back champagne to help them celebrate. Then he and Dani usher Indrid to one end of the car while Aubrey and Ned drag Duck to the other to get him ready.

“What I’m wearin' is fine!”

“Nonsense, this is a momentous occasion. It requires something less” Ned surveys his outfit with obvious distaste, “dust-covered.”

“I ain’t strippin' down to change in front of the whole damn town.” Duck hisses. 

“On it!” Aubrey holds up a blanket, shielding Duck from view, grins at him over the top of it.

“Now, let me see, I believe I have a tie in my bag that suits your coloring, and something to make your hair less of a mess…” Ned rifles around in a suitcase as Duck undresses, then proceeds to help him into his only pair of formal clothes, Aubrey offering commentary as he does. From the other side of the blanket there’s a metallic rattling and the scuffing of many shoes as the rest of the town gets ready for the ceremony. 

Gradually, the din moves closer, and Duck gets the feeling people are taking their seats and, more worryingly, looking in his direction. 

“Ready?” Aubrey calls from behind the blanket.

“As I’ll ever be.” He nods and she whisks it away with a flourish. 

There, before him, is Indrid Newton.

Just like that, the rest of the world disappears. 

Indrid is smiling, a flighty, shy expression and there is a definite blush on his cheeks that Duck knows can be found on his own as well. He’s wearing borrowed clothes, deep grey with a red tie, since most of his belongings were destroyed in the attack on the town. 

There friends take their places behind them, as the hastily found reverend stands between them.

“My friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two hearts into one.”

Duck doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Indrid takes his hands to steady him.

“Indrid, do you, in the presence of love and these our friends, take this man to be your hus-”

“I do.” 

Aubrey giggles behind him and he sees Mama lovingly roll her eyes.

“Apologies, I got excited.” The words are for the reverend but his eyes are on Duck.

“And do you, Duck, in the presence of love and these our friends, take Indrid to be your husband, to love and honor, as long as you both shall live?”

“That I do.”

“The couple will now exchange rings to signify their bond. Does, er, someone have the rings?”

Leo taps Duck on the shoulder and hands him one, while Barclay does the same for Indrid. The cool metal slips back onto his finger, and it’s only then he realizes he had been sorely missing the weight of it on his hand for the little while it was gone. 

“Then by the power vested in my by, well, by some state or territory or other, I pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss oh, very well then.”

Indrid, ever ahead, has already pulled Duck to him and is kissing him like it’s the first time. Noise erupts from all sides as their loved ones cheer and clap and Duck hears Ned and Aubrey laughing, spies Mama surreptitiously wiping a tear from her eye. 

“My sweet Duck” Indrid whispers when they break apart. 

“Always, darlin', always.”

\----------------------------------

Duck climbs the stairs of the hotel, running through the preparations he and Mama discussed. They’re staying in the town that’s the last stop on the train route, and will have to proceed to Yellowstone by wagon, which means taking a few days respite to gather supplies.

It also means he and Indrid will finally, finally get to have their wedding night. They haven’t had a moment alone together since the night of the attack on the town several weeks ago. There’d been the aftermath, with everyone sleeping beneath the stars or in the bones of the lodge, then the train which offered no space for privacy.

He enters the room, hears his now-husband moving about in the bathroom, and turns to shut the door. 

“Hello, lawman.” A confident, playful, and familiar voice comes from behind him.

He whirls around and sucks in a breath.

There before him is Indrid Cold, in all his infamous, outlaw glory. 

He’s dressed in the same black outfit he was the day they met, one arm resting on the top of a chair. The lamp in the room throws odd shadows on his face, accentuating his sharp, strange features. 

“Didn’t know you still owned that.” He steps toward Indrid, the other man mirroring the motion. 

“Found it in my things. Decided to give it one last evening of use before surrendering it for gingham or linen or whatever it is respectable husbands wear.”

“That’ll be a first.” Duck takes a final stride to close the distance between them.

“Oh?” Indrid clasps his hands behind his back, steps around Duck, who simply turns to keep them face the face. 

“Indrid Cold surrenderin' to somethin'.”

“Never without a fight.” He continues to circle and Duck continues to turn whenever he threatens to slip from view. 

“That what you lookin' for darlin'?” He brushes a hand along Indrids arm, fingers catching at the stitches made where a bullet tore the cloth years before. 

Indrid stops moving, fixes him with a smile that shows nothing but love.

“In your case, I surrendered a long time ago.”

Ducks hand finds his cheek, smooths white hair behind his ear. 

“Besides, we both already know who’d win in a fight.”

Duck raises an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“Myself, of course.”

“That so?” He stands against Indrid, hands fiddling with the edges of his jacket.

“The one time we truly fought, you surrendered. To me.” A tease in his voice and a different, wicked smile now.

“Only cause you cheated.” 

“I did no such thing.” 

“Pullin' a knife durin' a fist-fight’s cheatin' in my book.”

“It was, if memory serves, a razor.” Cold fingers traces along his jaw and throat. 

“Point stands.”

“Does it now…: There’s that purr again as the cold fingers trail to a stop on his cheek and Duck gets an idea.

“Thinkin' I’d like a re-match.”

Indrids grin goes sharp, and Duck notices the mattress pressing at the back of his knees. Indrids backed him against it as they were speaking. 

But he notices it one moment before Indrid expects him to and lunges forward, grabs his head down into a kiss and there’s a delighted noise of surprise. 

“Spent years learnin' your tricks darlin', gonna be harder than that to beat meAHHHowohhh.” Indrids teeth sink into his neck with a growl and Duck tips his head back to give him better access.

“So cocky, what happened to my well-mannered, southern sweetheart-OOF!” His back hits the table as Duck pushes him, capturing his lips in another heated kiss. 

“He’ll come out if you-damn buttons-surrender.” Duck presses a kiss to Indrids jaw, voice low as he wrestles to unbutton the black coat and yanks it back, trapping Indrids arms behind him. He watches Indrids eyes behind his glasses and the taller man is clearly weighing his desire to win with the state of his now-hard cock. 

“Won’t you let me be sweet to you darlin'? All you gotta do is say I win and I’m the boss.” Duck whispers, voice like honey, presses a knee between Indrids legs to rub against his cock and Indrid hisses with pleasure and drops to the ground, arms still behind him. 

“You make a convincing argument.”

A hawkish nose nudges at his cock through his trousers and Duck allows himself to feel smug.

“But not quite convincing enough.”

A black coat suddenly hits his face and in the few seconds it takes him to remove it he’s being pulled to the ground and pinned under wiry limbs. 

“I’ve freed myself from ropes and cuffs and prison cells of many kinds, my sweet, did you honestly think I’d get stuck in my own jacket?”

Duck doesn’t get a chance to answer as a hungry mouth finds his own and clever fingers undo his shirt before heading south. He gasps as Indrid palms him through the front of his trousers. 

“It seems I have the upper hand.”

“Nhn!”

“What was that my love?” He asks breezily.

“Yes, oh jesus, you do, fuck, please don’t stop.”

“Do you yield?” A cock of the head, as charming now as it was the first time he saw it. 

“Not a damn, ohOHyes, chance.” His back arches off the floor as Indrid laughs. 

“Stubborn to the last, I do so love that about you.” A firm squeeze and Duck yelps. Indrid smirks, reaches up and plucks his glasses off and then Duck is surrounded on all sides by wings and arms. 

“ _Now_ do you admit I’ve won?” Indrids smile is all teeth, and it sends the best kind of shivers down Ducks spine.

But he has a reputation to uphold. And Indrid hasn’t bothered to trap his hands. He reaches up and drags them through the sensitive bands of his wings and when Indrid chirrs and drops his head in enjoyment he sinks his teeth into his shoulder and rolls them onto their sides. He’d meant to switch their positions but Indrid is heavy and also clawing at his back and licking his neck with increasingly fervor. When he nuzzles against him it tickles and he can’t fight back the laugh that bubbles from his throat. 

Indrids arms cease clawing and grabbing and instead embrace him as the Sylph shakes with laughter. 

“I fear, my love, that we may be too well-matched.”

“Yeah, gettin' that feelin' myself.” He nestles into the dark feathers with a sigh. “Eeeps” when Indrid licks his ear. 

“How about you put those glasses back on so I can fuck you until you can’t move?”

“In moment, there’s something I wish to do first.” He scoops Duck up with ease, deposits him on the edge of the bed and sinks to his knees. Daintily, he undoes Ducks pants with one claw before extending his tongue. 

“ _Yes_ ” Duck moans as it coils around his cock, tensing and teasing and Indrid purrs, twists it up along the head. He buries his fingers into the ruff of feathers around his neck, urges him closer. For a minute or so there is only his moans and Indrids purring, underscored by the slick, obscene sound of his tongue busying itself with more and more of his cock. 

“I’m, shit _shit_ , not gonna last much longer if you keep doin' that.”

Indrid pulls back, retrieves his glasses from the floor. 

“Then perhaps we ought to move on to more traditional wedding night activities.”

Duck has a quip about how they can’t be sure more people aren’t getting sucked off by mothcreatures on their wedding nights, but it dies on his tongue as soon as Indrid strips off his remaining clothes. He could look at him like this forever. 

“....Duck?”

Oh, Indrid had been talking.

“Yeah?”

An indulgent, patient smile.

“I said if you don’t disrobe quickly, I shall take relief from my own hands and only let you watch. Maybe not even that.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He replies, tossing his shirt away as if it was burning him and sending his pants to join it before Indrid even makes it to the bed.

“Much better.” He hands him the tin of lubricant and a pair of condoms, reclines next to him and brushes a hand across the scars on his chest and stomach, “how would you like me, husband of mine?” 

The word “husband” is tellingly soft and hesitant, as if Indrid doesn’t quite believe it. 

“Lay on your side.” Duck readies a condom on his finger as Indrid hooks a leg around his own. 

“Like this oh, OH, like that.” Indrid presses their foreheads together as Duck slips the first finger in.

“I gotcha, darlin', gonna show you just much I love you.”

“You’ve beenAhnnn doing that for some years.”

“Hush and let me be sappy.” He adds a finger and Indrid squeaks, wriggles closer. Drags his lips, eager and loving, across Ducks neck and shoulder as he fucks him open on his hand. Soon he’s whimpering, pressing his hips back and Duck knows he’s ready.

“On your back, wanna see every goddamn inch of you when we do this.”

“‘This’? Not suddenly bashful with your words are you, lawm-AH!” Indrid cuts off into a broken moan as Duck pushes inside him. Duck leans forward to kiss him as he wraps his limbs about him, pulls at him as if every inch of his skin longs to be in contact with Duck.

“Didn’t just mean fuckin'” he snaps his hips once, sharply and Indrid cries out, “meant fuckin' the first time as lawfully wedded husbands instead of-”

“-adversaries? Partners?”

“Was gonna say lovers.”

“Oh.” Indrid blushes and Duck knows he must’ve chosen the least likely word. He moves his hips slowly, watching Indrids eyes flutter shut, his lips curve, his chest rise and fall more rapidly with each thrust.

“True, ain’t it? Been lovin' you for a long, long time, and I’m gonna, oh jesus” Indrid tilts his hips to meet Ducks movements, “gonna keep lovin' you for a lot longer still.”

Indrid gives him a sun-beam smile before pulling him into a kiss and his mind, his desires, his world becomes simply Indrid, Indrid, Indrid.

It’s only when the white-haired man laughs against his cheek that he understands he was repeating his name aloud. 

“Always, my love, my sweet, my wonderful, perfect Duck.”

Duck growls, knowing full well what Indrid is aiming for. Works his hips harder, brings a hand down to stroke Indrid fast and unrelenting. 

“Oh! Yes, goodness, like that, you make me feel so good, you’re so good, my Duck, strong and brave and oh gracious like that.” Indrid kisses him, steals each breath as it leaves Ducks throat as he cums across their stomachs. 

“Look at me.” A command, one Duck would never think to disobey, and he gazes up, meets his eyes. 

“Somethin' you wanted?” He pants, grins as Indrid whimpers at a harsh thrust.

“Only to enjoy how gorgeous you look when you come.”

Duck gasps as the orgasm hits him right after Indrid speaks. He holds tight, tangles their bodies as close as can be. 

“My, my, that never loses its charm.” Indrid whispers, planting a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

It takes some time to disentangle, to slow their hearts and breathing enough to be ready to sleep. But soon enough they’re curled up in each others arms, Ducks head beneath Indrids chin. 

As he begins drifting off, he steals a glance and the sleeping profile of the other man, and recognizes within himself a new and deeply felt conviction. 

He and Indrid are together. 

And they will be alright.


End file.
